


Petals

by crgb1234



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CBX, ChanBaek - Freeform, Eventual Smut, I Tried, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crgb1234/pseuds/crgb1234
Summary: The last few weeks had played havoc on Baekhyun’s mind, and this trip to Japan was exactly what he needed.  The soft pink petals brushing across his face had a wonderful calming effect and Baekhyun stopped for a minute and closed his eyes as the breeze slightly picked up, brushing his unruly bangs across his forehead.The one downside to closing his eyes was what flashed immediately in his mind when the garden around him was no longer in view.





	1. What the Petals Saw

**Author's Note:**

> Baekhyun is stressed and decides to take a short vacation.
> 
> I got this idea because of Baekhyun's recent trip to the hot springs resort in Japan. 
> 
> And I really do #lovemesomechanbaek so there's that too...
> 
> I know it's short but I hope you like it!

Petals…

Soft petals, white with pale pink nuances…

Floating gently downward… wafting on the whispers of breezes that slowed their decent as they succumbed to the gravitational pull towards the pebble-like soil that crunched underfoot as he walked. The cherry blossom petals also lay scattered along the pleasantly twisting pathway, creating a picturesque scene. This was heaven – or at least as close as he was going to get for now. 

The last few weeks had played havoc on Baekhyun’s mind, and this trip to Japan was exactly what he needed. The soft pink petals brushing across his face had a wonderful calming effect and Baekhyun stopped for a minute and closed his eyes as the breeze slightly picked up, brushing his unruly bangs across his forehead. 

The one downside to closing his eyes was what flashed immediately in his mind when the garden around him was no longer in view. 

Chanyeol.

It had been over 2 weeks since they had last seen each other in person, and the last time he had talked to Chanyeol was the Facetime session they had over 24 hours earlier when Baekhyun was still in Korea. Baekhyun had actually cut the call short since he still had to shower and then try to get a 2 hour nap before leaving for a CBX fansign event. Because of the tight timeframe, he had left straight for the airport after the fansign and Baekhyun planned to squeeze every bit of relaxation he could out of the 2-and-a-half days booked at the Japanese hot springs resort. Although the room he ended up with was a little small, the private hot springs that connected by a set of traditional sliding doors was worth the extra cash. The promise of uninhibited relaxation out of sight from prying eyes should have been all he needed to feel satisfied at that moment. But the image of his forlorn giant was gnawing at Baekhyun’s conscience and he kicked himself for not taking more time to express his love and concern for his equally overworked Yoda. 

Chanyeol had been in his studio almost non-stop over the last couple weeks. There had been requests for his musical genius on 2 different collaborations and the opportunities were too good to pass up. Baekhyun was very proud of his giant and the timing seemed perfect at first since CBX had schedules throughout the same timeframe. He had encouraged Chanyeol to accept the studio work since all these commitments would keep them both busy and productive despite the lack of EXO participation.

Unfortunately it also made them lonely. When Baekhyun was home, Chanyeol was in the studio. The times Chanyeol would drag himself back home to shower and sleep in his own bed instead of on the studio couch, Baekhyun would be elsewhere working on CBX activities. They texted and had brief Facetime sessions, but there was little other interaction. This stress added to everything else and when Baekhyun realized he wasn’t even using his practiced smile at a fanmeet, he knew he needed a break.

The idea of the quick Japan trip was wonderful but not practical for Chanyeol, since he knew the firestorm that would occur if he tried to take the same two days away from his commitments. Baekhyun hadn’t even flinched when this came up in their conversation four days before. It was already a minor miracle the managers were letting Baekhyun go alone since the plan was to meet at the resort with two of his trusted friends from high school days. 

Baekhyun sighed and opened his eyes. The image of his giant lingered as the petals continued to lightly swirl through the pretty garden pathway. Right on cue, his phone vibrated in his pocket as a familiar tune drifted in the air. Smiling at the melody, Baekhyun pushed the answer button and spoke into his phone.

“I would sing along but you haven’t written the words yet. “

“That’s because you won’t let me use the ones we came up with together three weeks ago, B.”

“Well- I still don’t think the public needs to hear about how talented you are at making my body sing. And even if they liked the words, I don’t want them to know.” Baekhyun smirked.

Chanyeol deliberately dropped his voice an octave. “Then I guess we need to stop working on lyrics right after we work on each other.”

Baekhyun shivered and dropped his own voice an octave. “I do believe that is the sexiest refusal I’ve ever been given.”

Chanyeol chuckled. “I don’t like refusing you but if I have to, at least I can make it sexy.”

“You sure can.” Baekhyun replied, and then sighed. “Damn I miss you.”

“I know Babe. I know.”

Baekhyun pouted. “Aren’t you going to tell me you miss me too?”

“I don’t know. I would so much rather show you.”

Baekhyun blinked. “Wait- what?”

He couldn’t help it and began tearing up. The stress from the last couple of weeks shouldn’t have been any more difficult to deal with than usual but on the plane he had made the mistake of counting how few days he had gotten to see his giant in person. It was no surprise to find the last 6 months had been woefully inadequate.

“Baby…” He heard Chanyeol say softly. “I know how hard it’s been for you to stay positive recently.”

Baekhyun stayed mum.

“Come on Baek talk to me.”

Baekhyun grumbled. “You’re just trying to make me cry.”

“I’ll let you cry on my shoulder.” Chanyeol said.

“How are you gonna do that, Dumbo? I’m in Japan, remember?”

“Well your friends are very persistent. And it’s obvious your pouting talents have rubbed off on them over the years.” Chanyeol said.

“What the hell are you going on about? Here I am missing you and you’re talking about my friends pouting?”

Chanyeol chuckled. “Well I know you have those pretty lips pouting nicely right now, but that’s not my point.”

“What is your point, Yoda? Why are you laughing?”

Chanyeol stifled his laughter. “I love you Midget.”

“I love you too but that can’t be your point either, dammit.” Baekhyun huffed.

This time Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh. “Babe, just turn around.”

Chanyeol’s quick laugh was still lingering in the air as Baekhyun whirled around quickly, gasping as he saw his lanky giant standing a few yards away in the same pathway. “How- what- I- I don’t- -“ Baekhyun gave up trying to talk and speed walked into Chanyeol’s waiting arms. The two swayed gently while holding each other tight as the petals around them continued to drift.

Baekhyun finally lifted his head from Chanyeol’s chest to wipe his tears and shakily asked “What do my friends pouting have to do with you being here?”

Chanyeol smiled. “Ever since you gave them my number they’ve texted me once a week. I guess they want to check up on you without you feeling like they’re nagging.” 

Baekhyun looked confused. “But- I’ve been active in our group chat so they know how I am. And we even had a group Facetime session just last week! I don’t understand…”

Chanyeol looked sheepish. “When I checked the usual texts this week they actually were nagging but this time they were nagging me. Apparently right after you confirmed plans for this trip they had their own chat and decided I should be here instead.”

“Good to know that the next time I want to convince you to do something I’ll just have to make sure my friends are free to chat.”

Chanyeol guffawed and slapped his own thigh. “You’re not wrong about that!”

Baekhyun smiled thru his tears. “Seriously tho, how did this happen? I mean, I love that you’re here but I’m really confused.”

Chanyeol calmed his laughter and smiled at his puppy. “They told me how much stress you’ve been hiding from me and that I should be ashamed of myself for not being more supportive. After getting the details of your last group Facetime chat and being told how desperate you sounded to get together with them for this trip, I knew I had to make it up to you. When you cut our last Facetime chat short 2 days ago I knew something had to be done. So I immediately called Managernim and had a serious talk with him. He’s the one that switched out the tickets for me to be here instead of the guys.“

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol with amazement. “You mean it’s actually ok for you to be here with me? Like, you aren’t getting us in trouble being here?”

Chanyeol raised his hand gently and used his thumb to wipe the remaining teardrops off Baekhyun’s face. “I have approval to be here with you, just the two of us, for the next 2 days. We are supposed to leave our phones on but set to silent so we can have the peace and quiet that we obviously deserve. The hotel and staff are being compensated for leaving all the rooms surrounding ours empty. The car back to the airport the last morning is being brought by a bodyguard that will be traveling back with us and then more security will meet us once we land in Seoul.”

Baekhyun locked eyes with his giant and furrowed his brow. “What about your work?”

“I pulled an overnighter to complete the one job and gave a rough draft for the other showing the plan I have for finishing that one. They liked my proposal and didn’t even question when I said I was going out of town for a couple of days.”

Baekhyun burrowed his head back into Chanyeol’s broad chest. “Poor baby, you must be exhausted.”

“I’ll be fine. Getting to spend time with my puppy is worth lack of sleep and cram sessions.” Chanyeol said as he softly ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s windblown hair. “Besides, when I get back I’ll send the completed one in to be approved, and once that’s done I can get back to wrapping up the second. So really there’s not much stress waiting for me when I get back.”

Baekhyun’s giggles were muffled by Chanyeol’s shirt. Chanyeol cocked his head, puzzled at his puppy’s sudden change in demeanor. “What’s so funny, B?” he asked.

“I was thinking about what you said earlier about the peace and quiet. If we actually enjoy spending time together while we’re here, I don’t think it’s gonna be all that quiet.” Baekhyun said, raising his head to wink at his giant. “And you know I’m not talking about gaming.”

The breeze had picked up a bit, but Chanyeol knew he couldn’t use that excuse for his suddenly flushed cheeks. He grinned and crouched down to be nose-to-nose with his smirking puppy. “We both know who the noisy one is when we’re not talking about gaming, Babe.”

Baekhyun pouted. “It’s your fault though.”

Chanyeol smirked as Baekhyun continued. “You know exactly how to make my body sing.”

“Well since you put it that way, “ Chanyeol said taking Baekhyun’s hand and lacing their fingers together “why don’t you show me where our room is and we can get to making more beautiful music…”

The petals at their feet moved briefly as they both turned back towards the hotel, the pebble-like soil crunching underfoot as they walked. 

“I always knew you were a genius, Yoda.”

* * * * * * * * * 


	2. What the Petals Didn't see..

Baekhyun led Chanyeol inside the hotel and down the long indoor corridor to the room. The only lock was on the hotel door, which swung inwards, giving way to a small entry area where they removed and stored their shoes and jackets and then stepped up into the room. 

Chanyeol looked around appreciatively. The small room was sparsely yet tastefully decorated and had traditional tatami (woven bamboo reed) floors and one wide sliding door each to the right and to the back of the room. Traditional bedding was laid out on the floor to the left side of the room. The door to the right led to a closet and a modest bathroom, and the door to the back opened to a small private patio. There was a short step off the wooden patio onto rocks surrounding the hot springs. The water was sectioned off with privacy fencing surrounding each area, creating independent hot spring pools for each room. 

"Very nice." Chanyeol commented. 

"There's more bedding but I was planning to just let the boys pull their own out from the closet when they got here."

"No need. We've slept on smaller beds together before, so this will work fine, babe." Chanyeol turned to look at Baekhyun and wiggled his eyebrows. "Besides, they're not going to be here now so there's plenty to spare when we get the sheets dirty... " 

Baekhyun lightly slapped Chanyeol's arm as tho he was embarrassed, but he grinned anyway. "Pervert!"

Chanyeol fake pouted and rubbed at the "attacked" area. "What? Don't lie, you know you thought that too!" 

Baekhyun just grinned some more and went over to the doors leading outside, sliding them open all the way to enjoy the steam rising from the hot springs and the beautiful view of the mountains surrounding the hotel. 

"I have an idea how to avoid having to change the sheets before we sleep on them..." Chanyeol said as he stood behind the shorter and slid his arms around Baekhyun's waist. 

"Hmmm?" Baekhyun leaned his head back onto the taller's shoulder. 

"First let's get into the springs and enjoy some de-stressing as we soak in the hot water." 

"An excellent idea."

"Of course it is, because I said it- OW!" Chanyeol fake pouted again when Baekhyun whacked him on the arm again, this time a little harder.

The shorter just laughed as he moved out of Chanyeol's arms and towards a small stool in the corner of the room. Baekhyun unbuttoned his pants and slipped his shirt over his head, placing it on the stool. He then looked over at his giant, who had stopped his whining and was simply standing there, staring at Baekhyun. 

"What?" 

Chanyeol smiled softly and shook his head. "Nothing, I just love to watch you when you get undressed. It takes my breath away every time." 

Baekhyun's cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. "Oh. .." he cleared his throat. "W-well I'm not going in alone, so get your clothes off already so I can ogle you too."

Chanyeol smirked, instantly cocky. "Can't wait for a view of the muscles, huh babe?" 

"Damn right. " Baekhyun tried to be sarcastic but his still-flushed cheeks gave him away. He loved to look at his giant no matter what he was wearing. Or not wearing. Just the thought of that made Baekhyun flush again, and he had to clear his throat as he looked down and began taking his pants off as he tried to get his thoughts in order. Chanyeol knew how his puppy thought so he chuckled at Baekhyun's difficulties but decided to lighten the mood. Quickly lifting his own shirt off over his head, the taller made a silly "ta-da~!" sound and then put his hands on the button area of his pants and gave Baekhyun a deliberately exaggerated cheeky wink.

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes and then took his socks off, which left him in just his briefs. He began moving towards the door, when Chanyeol spoke up, a smirk in his tone. "I don't think you're quite done, are you?"

"Huh? Oh that's right!" 

Chanyeol's smirk changed to confusion as Baekhyun turned and went to the closet. The smaller pulled two towels out of the closet and tossed one to his giant. Caught off guard, Chanyeol fumbled with the towel, as Baekhyun giggled at him. Chanyeol just huffed as he took his pants and socks off and then wrapped the towel around his waist before wriggling out of his briefs. 

Baekhyun slung his own towel over his left shoulder and deliberately turned away from his giant, facing the door already opened to the hot springs. He proceeded to hook his thumbs into his briefs, sliding them down while bending over slightly, giving the taller a beautiful view of his backside. He stepped gracefully out of the briefs puddling at his feet and then walked out the opened door and down the step to the hot springs, swaying his hips slowly as he went. He dropped his towel on the rocks and then stepped down and moved towards to center of the little pool, sinking slowly into the steaming water, stopping only after he was covered up to his shoulders.

Chanyeol stood frozen, mesmerized by his puppy's actions for a second, but then snapped out of it. 

"You little shit! How do you expect me to act when you do things like that?" he said, rushing out to the edge of the water. 

"Like what?" Baekhyun bit back a giggle and turned around in the water, cocking his head in fake innocence as he looked up at his giant.

"You know what I'm talking about...! " Chanyeol huffed again as he pulled his towel off his body and then stepped down onto the first ledge into the water. 

Seeing his giant in all his naked glory standing at the water's edge was all it took for Baekhyun to drop his innocent act. "Damn... Remind me to thank the guys later for talking you into this trip."

Chanyeol smiled and moved slowly into the water. "They really didn't have to do much to convince me." he said, reaching out for the smaller's waist under the water. 

Baekhyun returned the smile, allowing Chanyeol to completely encircle his waist while putting his arms around the taller's neck. "Whatever... I'm just glad you're here." 

"Me too, babe. Me too."

As the steam around them continued to rise off the hot water, the moisture in the air clinging to their hair and eyelashes, Baekhyun leaned in and let his lips meet his giant's soft mouth. Chanyeol made a noise of approval, and tightened his hold around Baekhyun's waist, lifting him up in the water to bring them even closer together as their kiss intensified. Their tongues swirled eagerly between them until Baekhyun broke off, panting. 

"If- if we keep this up I'm sure we're gonna have a mess... and I don't know if they have filters for these springs."

Chanyeol chuckled. "I checked, they do. Why else do you think I said we could avoid having to change the sheets tonight?" 

Baekhyun was grateful for the hot water and steam. If anyone asked, he would say that was why his cheeks were getting so red so quickly. Deciding that actions were better than words, he just scoffed and rolled his eyes before leaning back in for another kiss. Chanyeol was happy to oblige. 

The moisture from the steam of the springs as well as their own sweat began to dampen their hair. Pretty soon both Chanyeol's kisses and his hands traveled lower onto Baekhyun's neck and hips. The smaller moaned quietly and rolled his hips, rubbing their naked torsos closer together and causing friction between them where they both wanted it most. Chanyeol moved his hands lower to softly grab Baekhyun's sweet globes, and pulled them apart enough for the tips of his fingers to settle easily in the center, barely meeting yet cupping so nicely. 

"Ohh.." Baekhyun gasped and then squirmed a little in Chanyeol's effective grasp. "This is almost perfect... but if you think we're doing anything without lube you're crazy."

"Well it's a good thing I packed some then." Chanyeol grinned, looking thru his dripping bangs at his equally wet puppy. 

"oh.. Well then." Baekhyun smiled, giving a smoldering look as he let go of his giant and began moving towards the rocks lining the edge of the water. As he got to the edge of the pool Baekhyun reached over the rocks and placed his hands up on the wooden step.

"Yeah, but that also means we may still be changing the sheets tonight..." Chanyeol smirked as he caught his puppy from behind, planning his hands firmly on Baekhyun's hips before he could get fully out of the water. Baekhyun giggled and let Chanyeol guide his upper body a bit further to bend over the rocky edge towards the wooden step. But his giggles quickly died away and he gasped when he felt Chanyeol's wet muscle lapping at his puckered hole. With the water only up to his thighs, Baekhyun might have felt a little chilled from the outdoor air hitting his wet skin, but the attention he was receiving from Chanyeol's talented tongue on his rosey rim was completely taking his mind off the slight discomfort, and instead he felt himself heating up from his core. Being outside, the nature around them, and the actual genuine privacy all combined to make a very romantic mood and Baekhyun found himself getting very close to completion very quickly. His whimpers and wiggles told Chanyeol all he needed to know. The taller easily reached and moved one of the towels over in front of where Baekhyun was bent over the rocks and then proceeded to add a finger to the area where his tongue was already playing. Baekhyun felt his knees growing weaker. As soon as Chanyeol ventured to breach the outer rim with his thick pointer, Baekhyun's whimpers became loud moans, and only a few seconds later a quick scream was ripped from the shorter as he came. His shaking knees collapsed, bringing him down into his giant's waiting arms. Chanyeol cradled him in the water, hugging him securely but not too tight. 

For a few minutes only the heavy breaths of both men could be heard mixing with the sound of the rippling water.

Chanyeol smiled and gently kissed Baekhyun, who was dazedly looking up at him. "Hi Baby" he said affectionately.

Baekhyun gave a small hum in reply.

"How are you feeling?" 

"Relaxed"

Chanyeol chuckled. "Well that's good. I guess a vacation was exactly what you needed, huh..." 

Baekhyun giggled. "YOU are all I really needed, Dumbo." he said affectionately. 

"Well, since you put it that way..." Chanyeol grinned and began pushing Baekhyun back towards the rocky steps again. 

"Wha- uh..." Baekhyun was confused. 

"C'mon babe. You said you needed me, so I wanna go inside where I can make sure you get what you want." 

Chanyeol's words registered in Baekhyun's brain a little slower than they should have, but by the time he let Chanyeol finish manhandling him and supporting his still somewhat shaky frame out of the water, it was obvious he'd gotten Chanyeol's point. Baekhyun's face was once again a nice shade of pink and he absentmindedly reached down for the towel on the center of the step. Chanyeol stopped him. 

"That one's dirty now. Use this instead." The taller picked up the towel over to the side and handed it to Baekhyun, who's cheeks proceeded to color even darker pink as understanding came to him of the not-so-innocent reason behind the explanation. At this revelation Baekhyun became suspiciously mute and moved thru the doors to the bedroom quickly. Chanyeol followed behind him, naked as the day he was born and laughing quietly. 

Baekhyun made his way towards the bathroom, as Chanyeol caught up to him from behind and hugged his waist. They continued lumbering forward thru the open bathroom door together with the taller taking advantage of his height by kissing on Baekhyun's neck and leaning over him, making Baekhyun's butt rub up against his manhood. Chanyeol growled in appreciation and guided them both towards the shower, reaching over the smaller's shoulder to turn on the water. Baekhyun stretched his hand out to join his giant's in feeling the water temperature, linking their fingers together. The taller tightened his grip with his other arm on his puppy's waist and let his chin rest on Baekhyun's shoulder. The smaller let him rest there for a minute and then pulled away, turning around and backing into the shower cubicle and under the warm water stream, smiling at his giant as he pulled him in as well. 

Steam rose around them from the warmth of the water as well as the heat they were creating together. No words were needed as they reaquainted themselves with each other's bodies in a familiar, intimate dance, reveling in the closeness and their special time together. The water flowed over their joined bodies, creating a sensual echo that mixed beautifully with their gasps and moans as they enjoyed each other fully in the mid-sized cabin. Both knew how precious this time was, and they were both careful and deliberate in their actions to show just how much they had missed each other. The evidence of their expressions of passion washed down the drain with the soap suds and only after both were trembling and satisfied did the taller reach back over the smaller's shoulder and turn off the water.

Their actions became playful briefly as they rubbed each other down with towels to dry off and giggling like little children as they streaked naked to the mattress on the floor. Chanyeol let Baekhyun beat him to the bedding, but then rolled over onto his puppy, effectively trapping him in the blankets. Baekhyun started to protest but then quickly quieted down, breathing slightly heavily but gazing steadily at his grinning captor. They looked at each other quietly for a moment with affection and then Baekhyun broke the silence. 

"I was wrong earllier."

Chanyeol cocked his head questioningly. "About what?"

"When I said you were all I really need, I was wrong. I need you but I need this life too." 

Chanyeol stayed silent, waiting. He knew his smart puppy would have a brilliant explanation. 

"If I didn't have this life, then I wouldn't have met you."

Chanyeol's smile began widening and he leaned forward slightly, kissing Baekhyun's nose. "Maybe, maybe not. But I wouldn't have it any other way." 

"Well there IS one thing I would like to change, tho." Baekhyun's words made his giant's smile dim a little as he looked a bit confused, wondering what his puppy might want.

"I want you to get off me! You're HEAVY!" Baekhyun giggled as he gave his answer.

His giant retaliated with instant tickles. "You little shit!"

Baekhyun's raucous laughter from being tickled vigorously could be heard thru the walls to the surrounding empty rooms and down corridor of the hotel. The giant's booming laughter soon joined in the echos.

The front clerk shook her head and smiled as she turned down the front lights to the hotel, indicating that all rooms were full and the hotel would not be taking any more clients for the evening. She noticed the pale pink petals still dancing along with the gentle breeze and gathering outside the front door, making a mental note to have the cleaning staff sweep them up first thing in the morning.

The laughter soon died away and if there were any other sounds coming from the lone inhabited room in that wing of the hotel, only the pale sliver of the moon was witness.

The breeze continued moving the boughs of the beautiful cherry trees, blowing the pale pink petals along the winding pebble-like path of the garden and the surrounding nature.

* * * * * * * * * 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my little story thru to the end! I hope it didn't disappoint...   
> The first chapter was very easy for me to write and the second chapter I only wrote after a LOT of encouragement from my lovely @hyuneeyeollie so you can thank her too if you like it.   
>  ~❤~


End file.
